Southern Supreme Kai
| birthday = July 27 | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 200 lbs | blood type = | affiliation = South Galaxy | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Supreme Kais | previous team = | partner = Enman | previous partner = | base of operations = | homeworld = | relatives = N/A | education = | ultimate attack = N/A | signature attack = N/A | manga debut = A Spark of Hope! | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Nanten (南天, Nanten; lit., "Southern Skies"), known more formally as the Southern Supreme Kai (南の界王神, Minami no Kaiōshin; lit., "South God King of the Worlds"), or simply the Supreme Kai by inhabitants of his galaxy, is a that rules over the South Galaxy. Appearance Nanten is very tall for a Kai, towering above the other Supreme Kai. He possesses extremely long violet-colored hair which he keeps in a pony tail which stretches past his waist. He wears the traditional garb of the Supreme Kais with his own flair added to it. A purple undershirt, which he opens to reveal his chest, which his surprisingly human. Over this, he wears a maroon-colored robe. He also wears wristbands. Around his waist is a large yellow belt looking somewhat like a giant ribbon. He also wears as most Supreme Kai do. Personality As a Kai that rules over a violent side of the Universe, Nanten is very warrior-like, abiding by a code of morals and honor which he follows to the letter. When compared to the other Supreme Kais, he is less eccentric than the Northern Supreme Kai, less mysterious and standoffish than the Eastern Supreme Kai, and more personable than the Western Supreme Kai. He is kind and benevolent and genuinely cares for the beings living in the South Galaxy, even the Saiyans, who are looked down upon by the other Kais. Unlike the other Supreme Kai, who tend to rule from afar, Nanten is known to directly involve himself in the affairs of the South Galaxy if he feels its inhabitants are in significant danger, earning him the ire of the Grand Supreme Kai for being reckless. He has a very deductive personality and is good at solving mysteries even the other Kais find themselves incapable of doing. He is rarely humorous, but when he is, it is very dry humor. He does tend to be sarcastic, however, particularly towards the Grand Supreme Kai, as a way of comically messing with him. Above all, he is rarely surprised by anything, and keeps his cool even in the face of death. History One thousand years prior to the present time, Nanten saved the Saiyan race by trapping the original Super Saiyan, on their original homeworld, with his powers, saving the majority of the race by allowing them to escape. Because of this, he is aware of the Saiyan race's legend and its true power. Powers & Abilities As a Supreme Kai, Nanten easily surpasses beings like Frost by over a thousand times. While most Kais, however, are weaker than Super Saiyans, Nanten is around the same strength and power level as that of an average Super Saiyan, shown by his ability to contain the original one to its homeworld. Also, while other Kais aren't necessarily warriors, as the Southern Supreme Kai, and ruler of a more violent side of the universe, Nanten has developed many warrior-like abilities, being the more battle ready of the Supreme Kais. Techniques & Special Abilities * : The special ability to fly using one's ki. * : A basic energy attack utilizing a minimum amount of the user's energy. * : Using magic, the Southern Supreme Kai can use this ability to materialize objects whenever he wishes. He usually uses this power, however, to view any part of the South Galaxy he wishes. ** Using his magic, the Southern Supreme Kai can read another person's mind and convey his thoughts to another being using a form of telepathy. * : A technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike , the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that the user can transport anywhere within the universe. * : Learned after eons of practice and mastering, the Southern Supreme Kai is the only Supreme Kai able to use the Kaio-ken, having learned it from watching the North Kai preform the technique and uses it with her blessing. With it, he can multiply his power level greatly for an instant, allowing to use incredibly powerful and fast attacks. Trivia * According to South Galaxy legends, Nanten is known by hundreds of names depending on which civilization is speaking, but nearly all of them know of him. Category:Supreme Kai Category:Kais